Question: If $x \odot y = x(y-8)$ and $x \star y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$, find $-2 \odot (5 \star -1)$.
Explanation: First, find $5 \star -1$ $ 5 \star -1 = 5^{2}+2(-1)^{2}$ $ \hphantom{5 \star -1} = 27$ Now, find $-2 \odot 27$ $ -2 \odot 27 = -2(27-8)$ $ \hphantom{-2 \odot 27} = -38$.